Me voy contigo
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: Lo intentamos todo... de verdad que lo hicimos...pero ese era el precio?... tu muerte, su muerte, nuestra muerte... te podre volver a ver en otra vida? Perdi las 2 cosas que mas me importaban desde ese dia... ya las tenia perdida
1. 1er Capitulo: Lagrimas y dolor

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI

**Me voy contigo**

**By: **Uzumaki and Hyuuga girl

**1er Capitulo**

Lágrimas y dolor

_Un gemido…_

_Siguen más…_

_Un te amo…_

_Cuantos más te amo te podré decir_

Mis manos recorrían cada rincón de tu frágil cuerpo, memorizándolo. Jadeas cada vez que rozo con mis fuertes manos tus erectos pezones. Acaricio constantemente tu vientre que ya estaba medio abultado. Beso tus labios con pasión, irrumpiendo en esa cavidad tan dulce para mi. Rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos para profundizar el beso. Me acomodo entre tus piernas, sujeto con ambas manos tu cadera elevándolas. Te preparas para lo que venia. Te penetro de una, siento como tu cuerpo se tensaba para después indicarme que continuara.

_Te protegeré toda mi vida_

_Aunque la misma me cueste_

_¿Qué harás tú por mí?_

_¿Lo mismo?_

La velocidad de las embestidas variaban algunas eran suaves y lentas, torturadoras. Otras firmes y rápidas, excitantes. Al igual que las embestidas, los gemidos cambiaban según te embestía. Me encantaban tu dulce voz, pero seguro me gustaba mas cada vez que susurrabas mi nombre tan sexy. Y pensar que antes no había visto lo dulce que podías llegar a ser. Que tonto. Acelero los movimientos de mi cadera que chocaban contra las tuyas.

_Me lo demuestras_

_Lo se_

_Siempre lo has hecho_

_Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo y_

_Demostrarte lo mucho que te amo_

Ambos gritamos el nombre de cada uno, indicaba la llegada del orgasmo. Caigo sobre ti cansado, apoyado sobre mis antebrazos. No quería hacerle daño. Nuestras respiraciones se calmaban poco a poco. Coloque mi frente sobre la tuya. Nuestros ojos se toparon perdiéndonos en ellos.

-Te amo…- hablo el chico- siempre te protegeré… a ambos…- su mano se poco en su vientre y lo acaricio

-E-Estoy segura, de q-q-que lo harás, tambien te amo- beso su frente- Naruto-kun- sonrió dulcemente

-Hinata…- la beso en los labios, sucesivamente bajando; cuando llego a su cuello, coloco uno de sus oídos en el vientre de la chica- Naruto Jr…

-Naruto-kun ya te dije que no se va a llamar asi- le dijo su novia

-Pero Hinata-chan a mi me gusta que mi hijo se llamase como su padre, si lo hago será el ninja mas fuerte de toda Konoha- se hizo el ofendido

-Y que te ganara el puesto de Hokage- sonrió triunfante Hinata

-Pensándolo mejor… pensar en un nombre es muy problemático- buscaba una manera de salir de esa, se le ocurrió lo que le había dicho su amigo Shikamaru, el cual era padre de dos niños y como el dio pereza pensar en un nombre se lo dejo a su esposa, Nara Temari, por que era muy problemático- Hinata-chan te lo dejo a ti

-Además todavía no sabemos si es niña o niño

-Yo digo que será hombrecito

-No empieces Naruto-kun

-Es…Esta bien- mejor se quedaba callado cada vez que empezaban a discutir por lo del bebe, ella salía victoriosa- Hinata-chan

-…- se había quedado dormida, Naruto se le acerco y beso su frente, y le susurro al oído

- Te amo…- después hizo los mismo que su amada

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiashi Hyuuga estaba reunido con un señor que ya aparentaba tener sus años. El asunto de esta reunión: un compromiso.

-Entonces…esta de acuerdo…- dijo una voz que infundia respeto

-Su hija es la heredera del Clan mas poderoso de Konoha y el mío es un excelente Jounin de la Aldea de la Nube…por que no habría de aceptarlo

-Entonces… desde hoy

-Una fuerte alianza entre la Nube y Konoha se ha formado

-Entonces Tsugeisu-san es a partir de mañana el prometido oficial de mi hija

-¿Cuándo se lo planea decir?

-En estos momentos se encuentra en la casa de su sensei, en cuanto la vea se lo comunicare

-Muy bien… entonces me retiro Hiashi-sama

-Lo acompaño hasta la puerta- ambos señores salieron a la entrada principal de la mansión Hyuuga. Lo que no contaban es que un par de ojos los habían observado y tambien escuchado todo. La poseedora de aquellos ojos se dirigió a una habitación. Alli se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño, y ojos nacarados; el cual cargaba entre sus brazos a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos nacarados.

-Neji-niisan…

-Hanabi-sama ¿Qué sucede?

-Oto-san …oficialmente le arruino la vida a neesan- algo en el interior de Neji empezó a arder

-¿Qué hizo?

-Comprometió a neesan con alguien de la aldea de la Nube

-¿Qué?- la niña se empezó a mover entre sus brazos y el la calmaba

-Si, y supongo si neesan se niega ese viejo cascarrabias podría hacer guerra contra Konoha

-Hiashi-sama esta jugando con fuego

-Ya se quemo, neesan se ha esforzado mucho por lograr esa relación que tiene con Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo reaccionara? _Segura que mal- _pensó la segunda heredera Souke

-La reacción que me preocupa no es la de Hinata-sama sino de Naruto

-Ahora que lo pienso, es muy impulsivo

-Y celoso

-Niisan, los celos mas bien son por ti que por el

-Hm…- en ese momento una joven kunoichi de cabello castaño con forma de chonguitos, ojos chocolates con el uniforme ANBU entro en la habitación…por la ventana

-Tenten-san

-Konbawa, Hanabi-chan- su mirada se dirigió a su marido- Neji ¿como esta Tai-sha?

-Mira por ti misma- Neji le enseño a Tai-sha en sus brazos profundamente dormida, a Hyuuga Tenten ver a su pequeña y adorada hija dormida profundamente dormida en entre sus brazos la enterneció

-¿Por qué esas caras?

-Neesan…

-¿Qué pasa con Hina-chan?- pregunto preocupada la mujer del Hyuuga

-Hiashi-sama la comprometió con un ninja de la aldea de la Nube…- dijo serio el genio Hyuuga, la cara de su esposa se tenso completamente, ella sabia de la relación que tenia Hinata con el rubio de Konoha, y que tambien esperaba un hijo de este (Aclaro nadie sabe del embarazo de Hinata solo Tsunade y Sakura que la revisaron y Tenten)

-No puede ser… ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

-Esta con su "sensei"- Tenten capto la indirecta

Hanabi, Neji y Tenten Hyuuga sabían lo mucho que le costaba a esa pareja estar juntos, debido a que a Hiashi no el agradaba… mejo dicho le daba repugnancia la sola idea de que l heredera del Souke ande con el don nadie de Konoha. Neji conocía lo duro que podía ser que no te dejaran ver a la persona que mas amaba, lo mismo que pasaba Hinata sucedió con el. Por esa razón apoyaba a Hinata, no solo por el hecho de que ella tambien lo haya apoyaba, sino por que su el deber como primo- hermano mayor lo llamaba y le decía que le ayudara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una chica de pelo azulado y ojos nacarados caminaba por las calles de Konoha con dirección a la mansión Hyuuga. De ves en cuando acariciaba su vientre, ya quería conocer a su hijo o hija. Pero ella sabía las consecuencias que cargaba el llevar al hijo del ninja más odiado de Konoha, por lo menos por parte de su padre. De seguro la sellarían, o en el peor de los casos la harían abortar. Pero ya tuvo suficiente, le negaron una vida normal, ser libre; esta vez no le negaran ser feliz a lado del hombre que amaba, no lo va a permitir.

Ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la mansión cuando siente una presencia. Activa su línea sucesora y lanza un kunai en dirección de la presencia. Espero ha que hiciera acto de aparición y asi lo hizo.

Un ninja de traje completamente negro, cubierto con una gabardina roja. Hinata se fijo en su banda. No era la banda de Konoha. Era de la Nube, una sensación de terror y recuerdos que nunca podía olvidar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la Hyuuga colocando en la posición de la misma

-…Supongo que todavía no te lo han dicho…

-Decirme ¿Qué?

-Entra y veras- el ninja pasó olímpicamente por Hinata y se entro a la mansión Hyuuga. A Hinata esto le daba mala espina, pero todas sus dudas desaparecerían una vez que entrara en la mansión Hyuuga. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana del rubio, abrió con pesadez sus ojos azul claro peor inmediatamente lo cerro por la luz; movió uno de sus brazos hacia su frente, palpando, buscando algo o alguien; pero no lo encontró

-Hinata-chan…?- al darse cuenta de que Hinata no estaba, se levanto de un golpe buscándola con la mirada. Pensó que talvez estaría en la ducha, pero descarto la idea al no escuchar al voz y el agua de Hinata; siempre que se daba una ducha tarareaba una canción y se acariciaba el vientre.

Entonces encontró una nota en la mesita de noche:

_Naruto-kun…_

_Lamento no haberte despertado o siquiera decir adiós…_

_Pero tenia que ir_ _de urgencia a la mansión debido a que tenia que estar alli antes del amanecer, creo que me demore mas de lo debido_

_No te preocupes algo se me ha de ocurrir_

_Hinata_

_P.D. Talvez nos podamos ver en tu área de entrenamiento en la noche _

Se tranquilizo un poco al saber donde se encontraba, pero tambien le preocupaba el hecho de que se demorara para llegar a la mansión. Conocía como era le padre de Hinata cada vez que ella llegaba tarde a casa. Como odiaba a ese señor y pensar que pronto iba a ser su suegro. Hinata no se parecía en nada a Hiashi. Ella es dulce, sincera, tímida y callada; cosa por la cual el se había enamorado de ella. Hiashi es todo lo contrario serio, estricto y si alguien lograse a hacerlo se enojaba con mucha facilidad. Debe buscar la forma de que el y Hinata salgan adelante, mas un con un bebe de por medio.

12:00

Ya tenía una hora de retraso para encontrar con sus compañeros de equipo. El matrimonio Uchiha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Y eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir

-_Nani?_

-Deberás obedecerlo en todo… te quedo claro Hinata

-Hai…- respondió con desanimo la Hyuuga

-Bien ahora te puedes retirar

-Hiashi-sama quisiera pedirle un favor…- pregunto una tercera voz

-Nanda?

-Quisiera conocer la aldea… junto con Hinata-san

-No veo el porque

-Arigato- dirigiéndose hacia Hinata- que opinas

-Con gusto lo acompañare- fingiendo una falsa sonrisa

-Sa… ikoio

-Mmm- asintió Hinata- _Como lo tomara Naruto-kun_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

- GOMEN SAKURA-CHAN!- un Naruto corría a través de toda la aldea, cual es la razón.

Su amiga pelirosada lo seguía para asesinarlo solo por haber llegado tarde

-NARUTO!- Naruto le tenia mucho miedo a la furia de Sakura y si se trataba de el, le daba una buena paliza. Lo que el no se había dado cuenta es que por esa calle, se encontraría con algo…

Que cambiaria su destino


	2. 2do Capitulo: Verdades

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI

**Me voy contigo**

**By: **Uzumaki and Hyuuga girl

**2do Capitulo**

Verdades

Sentía como algo frío y reseco se posaba en sus labios. La estaban besando, tenía que separarse. Pero ahora!. Con sus brazos intento apartarlo, el era mas fuerte que ella. Contra sus labios trataba de pronunciar algo como "Suéltame", "No me vuelvas a tocar". Inútil.

De pronto el muchacho frente a ella se aparto bruscamente y un cuerpo se coloco frente a ella.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Hinata-sama!

Era la voz de su primo, de Neji. La salvo. Noto como el jounin se levantaba del repentino golpe en su mejilla.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto acariciando la zona rojiza

-Ya te lo dije no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Ya veo eres del Bouke…entiendo que tu trabajo sea de proteger al Bouke…un simple guardaespaldas

Mal hecho. El jounin toco un punto de Hyuuga Neji que nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevería a tocar. Su ego. Ahora vería las consecuencias.

-Maldito…- pero antes de que le hiciera algo, sonó un golpe seco. Una cachetada, proveniente de la mano de Hinata.

-Antes de guardaespaldas…Neji es mi primo no tan lejano a un hermano mayor

-Hinata-san

-Te prohíbo que le vuelvas a insultar…- la mirada de Hinata reflejaba determinación. Cero rastro de alguna duda en sus palabras.

-…- no tenia otra opción- lo entiendo, no se repetirá

-Muy bien

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Dos melenas cafeces, miraban con sus 2 pares de ojos chocolatados la escena que se presentaba frente a ellas.

-Oto-chan…

-Neji…

-Oka-chan… ¿por que oto-chan esta enojado?

-No te preocupes ya se le va a pasar- dijo la Hyuuga para tranquilizar a su princesa

-Nee… ¿podemos ir a ver a tía Hinata?

-Claro…

Las dos Hyuuga esperaron hasta que la discusión acabara. Cuando vieron que el muchacho se alejaba y ver a los 2 Hyuuga solos, se acercaron. La pequeña Tai-sha fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre…

-Oto-chan ¿daijobu deska?

-Hai

-Neji…- el Bouke dirigió su mirada a su esposa, con lo cual comprobó que era verdad lo que decía

-Nee… oto-chan ¿Dónde esta tía Hinata?

-Esta…- su mirada trato de señalar el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata-ba aquí- nada, no había nadie.

-¿Dónde fue?

-No… lose- pero tenia una ligera sospecha

-Nee… Tai-chan ¿quieres helado?

-HAI!- la pequeña Tai-sha tomo la mano de su madre y la de su padre, para después, caminar; ella en medio de los dos, hacia la heladería.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el joven

-¿Hacer que?- respondió con pregunta

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo… vi perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo…Hinata-chan

-Naruto-kun…yo…

-Hinata-chan…yo pensé…que de verdad me amabas…

-Y lo hago!- respondió sin chistar- si no te amara…- le tomo la mano a Naruto se la coloco en su vientre- ella no estaría con nosotros

-…Hinata-chan…-tiene razón como podría desconfiar de su Hinata…pero algo que no le cuadraba- ¿ella?

-Hai, estoy segura de que es una niña…- sonrió dulcemente (la sonrisa que le alegra la vida a Naruto)

-Ie Hinata-chan va a ser varón, ttebayo (je machista y por fin puse su dattebayo)

-¿Y que pasaría si es mujer?- pregunto desafiante la Hyuuga

-Si es mujer entonces…- se coloco en pose pensativa- haré todo lo que tu quieras, pero si es varón entonces… te la haré 6 veces seguidas hasta que le demos un hermanito!

-Na..na..Naruto-kun!- puedo que Hinata ya no sea tan tímida pero todavía le dan sus ataques de sonrojos

-Jajajajaja, veras Hinata-chan es una promesa- Naruto tenia al costumbre de que cada vez que se Hinata o el se hacían una promesa; lo marcaban en su cuerpo. Tomo el cierre de su chaqueta dejando libre la parte de su hombro cubierta por una camisa, la aparto y en su blanca piel le plantó un chupeton

-Na…Na…Naruto… ¡Ah!- al sentir los labios de Naruto succionar sobre su piel, el contacto suave en un principio comenzó a fortalecerse gradualmente, tanto que ella comenzó a sentir dolor, pero también placer, si, era placentero, se avergonzaba pero lo aceptaba, la boca de Naruto sobre ella se sentía... ¡Tan bien...!

-Bien ya termine, aunque talvez tenga que hacerlo mas seguido por que esa marca no se va a quedar por 9 meses, dattebayo!

-Naruto-kun, por el 3 o 4 mes ya podemos saber si es niña o niño…pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa

-Nee Hinata-chan…a lo mejor quieres que te siga marcando- sonrió maliciosamente

-Si me vuelves a marcar, te pondré en abstinencia- Hinata 1 Naruto 0

-¡¡NANI?? bueno talvez debería quitarme ese mal habito

-Naruto-kun…ha…hay al…algo…que…te quiero…de..decir

Naruto empezó a sospechar cada vez que Hinata empezaba a tartamudear, significaba que era algo malo

-¿Vamos a una parte mas privada?

-Ha…hai- Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata, y la llevo al único lugar que solo ellos y algunas personas de confianza conocen…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Una silueta, mas bien el cuerpo bien formado de un joven de no mas de 20 años se acercaba furiosamente a la habitación del dueño de la casa; que en esos momentos se encontraba, a…quejarse.

Corrió la puerta la encontrarse la figura impotente de Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama… quisiera mencionar algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy tuve un pequeño altercado con un joven del Bouke…Neji-san

-¿Neji? –Hiashi no era tonto aquí había gato encerrado, conocía muy bien a su sobrino y el seria incapaz de hacer tal cosa

-Hai, estaba con Hinata-san conociendo Konoha y de pronto aparece, y creo que fueron celos por parte de el y me goleo…- dijo mostrando su mejilla que ya iba para un verde

-Wakatta, domo sumimasen- dijo HYUUGA HIASHI inclinándose (DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SE ACERCA EL APOCALIPSIS!! **DOBE YA SE INCLINO CON NII-SAN!! ¬**)

-No se preocupe, yo solo quería reportarle

-De acuerdo…¿ se le ofrece algo mas?

-No…descuide… con su permiso me retiro- haciendo una pequeña reverencia como consiguiente salir de la habitación

**000000000000000000000000000000**

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Terminaste de darle el baño a Renge-chan?!- la jovial y fuerte voz de Uchiha Sakura se escuchaba en toda la mansión Uchiha (UuU me encanta el Sasusaku!)

-…Sakura…- le respondió su joven esposo (**Y apuesto!! o/o**) desde el interior del baño.

Sakura se acerco hacia el baño; y lo que sus hermosos ojos jade pudieron apreciar fue que Sasuke (El Vengador) Uchiha empapado de agua, desde la cabeza a pies por su hermosa y tierna hija: Uchiha Renge.

Sakura no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa de sus labios, cosa que no le agrado mucho al Uchiha mayor (NO ES ITACHI!! El se supone que esta ocupado con Hikari!!)

-Sakura ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto seriamente y algo molesto Sasuke

-Jaja…Sasuke-kun te ves muy chistoso de esa forma- respondió alegremente la que alguna vez fue Haruno Sakura

-Hmp- un leve sonrojo se asomo en las mejillas del ex vengador

-Aaaa…- este sonido de una sola vocal llamo la atención del matrimonio Uchiha.

La pequeña Renge trataba de llamar la atención de los dos padres. La pequeña se encontraba en la tina del baño alzando sus brazitos; y en una de sus manitas llevaba una patito de goma de color ¿rosa?

-Claro que no me olvide de ti Renge-chan…- le hablo a la pequeña dulce y maternalmente. Se acerco a ella –no sin antes tomar una toalla rosa (de nuevo) entre sus manos- la envolvió en la toalla, y se la llevo a la habitación siguiente- Nee Sasuke-kun ¿podrías limpiar el desastre que hiciste? – poniendo ojitos de perrito chibi

¿Limpiar el desastre que EL hizo? ¡¿Qué desastre si fue SU hija la que hizo todo el trabajo?!. Puede que su adorada y hermosa hija haya salido prácticamente casi igual a el –con al excepción de sus ojos- pero si que había sacado la forma…como decirlo… ¿alegre? de Sakura

-Hai…- suspiro rendido Sasuke

- Arigato! –se acerco a su mejilla y al beso dulcemente, después se dirigió la puerta para cambiar a la pequeña.

Bueno será mejor que empezara a limpiar por que sino Sakura enojada…era muy malo

Minutos después…

Sasuke ya había terminado de secar o limpiar el trabajo de su hija (**estas traumada con eso **Uruse!) y se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermosa esposa. La vista era mas que maravillosa

Sakura sentada en la mecedora con su hija en brazos dándole de seno.

-Sasuke-kun…-decía en susurro la Uchiha- Renge-chan no quiere dormir…

-¿Y eso?- pregunto bien confundido Sasuke ya que normalmente Renge dormía **solo **con Sakura

-Mmm- afirmo Sakura- porque quiere que tu le des las buenas noches- "wow" fue el otro monosílabo del diccionario de monosílabas que el conoce, de verdad lo dejo sorprendido. Deber del padre.

Se acerco a su esposa, se inclinó, y procedió a besarle la frente a su pequeña hija. Esta le respondió una tierna sonrisa y un rubor en sus infladas mejillas

-Buenas noches…- respondió el Uchiha- Renge-chan- sonriendo paternalmente.

De pronto otro llanto se escucho en la habitación principal

-Sa, Sasuke-kun, falta Ryoga-chan!- dijo su querida esposa.

Al parecer otra vez pasaría otra mala noche.

Su hijo Ryoga es mas inquieto que su hija menor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(aaammm en esta sección lo entenderán los lectores que leen mi fic "Amándote te pude salvar" y si no lo entiendes ps vayan y lean **Inner-baka no es tuyo si yo lo escribo… Sumimasen pero a mi encantaría que Itachi estuviera enamorado de una hermana mayor de Naruto por eso hice este fic…Onegai si tienen tiempo léanlo plis…)

-A…a…ah…!- los gemidos de una chica se escuchaban en la amplia habitación-N…No… pa…pa…res…

Ya se imaginaran que estará haciendo la chica. Pero eso si, no se encontraba sola. Esta acompañada de el muchacho que siempre ha amado, aquel por el cual siempre lucho por traerlo de vuelta; si es el.

-¡Itachi!

-¡Hikari!

Ambos gritaron al unísono los nombres respectivos de sus amantes. Después de todos los problemas que afrontaron Itachi y Hikari para estar juntos; ahora podían vivir una vida normal como… familia.

Asi es. Familia. Itachi y Hikari había decidido formar su propia familia, ya que su hijo necesitaba de sus dos padres.

-Te amo…- le susurro Hikari a Itachi

-Y yo a ti- le respondió Itachi a la vez que besaba dulcemente a la sudorosa frente de Hikari. Los únicos momentos en los que de verdad Itachi se ponía romántico, era en los momentos que compartía a solas con su mujer (y tambien cuando hacían sus cositas o/o).

-Nee…Itachi-chan- dijo sensualmente la ex Namikaze- ¿todavía das para otra ronda?

-Hikari… cuando ya no estés… lo haremos cuando quieras…- sentencio su marido. Y lo único que consiguió fue hacerla "enojar" a Hikari

Sus mejillas se inflaron dándole un aspecto infantil. Le dio su cuarto de hora.

-Neeee…, Tsunade-sama dijo que tenias que hacer todo lo que yo te pedía…- hablo resentidamente- Tendo un antojo…y tu me lo tienes que cumplir…

-Mañana tengo una misión y necesito _**descansar**_- le hizo énfasis a la palabra "descansar" por lo que habían hecho hace poco tiempo

-¿NANI? LE DAS MAS IMPORTANCIA A UNA MISION QUE A MI!! ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER ASI?!

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- soltó cansado el ex traidor- Hikari no grites tanto que Shisui se levantara

-Shisui se va a levantar- dijo imitándolo a Itachi- de igual manera _**yo**_ soy la que lo hace dormir

-…

-Anda descansa- dijo bajándose de el (UuU si ella estaba arriba de el) totalmente molesta- anda a tu tonta misión, con tu tonta compañer_**a**_ de equipo… olvídate que la tonta de tu mujer te necesita…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de tristeza recordándole sus pasados

-Todavía te molesta lo de Mizuki… creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso _y de hecho y salí perdiendo_

-No que querías descansar… - soltó fríamente Hikari

Bueno Itachi hizo la grande. Puede que Hikari haya ganado en la discusión que tuvieron acerca de la compañera de Itachi que… en el mal sentido de la palabra y yendo directo al grano… hacia el papel de zorra. No importaba cuantas veces Itachi le recordaba que estaba _**felizmente**_ casado con Hikari, que esta se encontraba embarazada de su _**segundo**_ hijo; Mizuki no dejaba de acercársele –mas de lo debido- a Itachi.

-_ Lo que hago por __**mi **_mujer- Itachi empezó a besarle apasionadamente la nuca de Hikari –debido a su enojo le dio la espalda- empezó a mover unas manos hacia la entrepierna de Hikari

-¿…Q…que…ha…haces…?- preguntó confundida la rubia

-Haciendo lo que mi mujer me pidió- Itachi metió un dedo en el sexo de Hikari

-¡Ah!

-Ya descanse lo suficiente…para la otra ronda- afirmo con una voz ronca el Uchiha. Pero Hikari todavía no el seguía el juego, y el ya conocía perfectamente la razón; después de todo Hikari es Hikari.

-Me reportare enfermo- sintió como Hikari reaccionaba

-Eso…quiere…decir- hablaba entrecortadamente por lo que se imaginaba que Itachi iba a decir

-Ha… mañana no ire a esa tonta misión… con mi tonta compañera… y me quedare con mi hermosa mujer

-Al parecer modificaste lo que te dije…- contesto Hikari

-No lo modifique…lo corregí… tu no eres tonta…- al decir esto Hikari se volteo con la sonrisa mas bella, de la que Itachi se enamoro.

-Arigatou- y beso dulcemente sus labios para después convertir ese beso gradualmente en uno mas apasionado

-Oto-san…Oka-chan…- una voz interrumpió lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

El primer hijo del matrimonio Uchiha-Namikaze. Uchiha Shisui.

-…Nani… Shi-chan…- dijo maternalmente la rubia- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es…es…que…y..yo…tu…tuve…otra…pe…sa…di…lla…- el pobre niño estaba tan asustado que ni podía hablar bien

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto su padre

-Gomen…Oto-san…demo…demo…- Shisui ya no contenía las ganas de llorar. Entonces su madre tomo las sabanas y se envolvió con estas, para después pararse y acercársele a su hijo. Se agacho a hasta llegar a su altura y con la mano limpiándole tan cariñosamente sus lágrimas le dijo:

-Shi-chan cuando a mi me daba una pesadilla…-le sonrió dulcemente- siempre me metía en la cama con mis papas…y dormía entre ellos

-Demo… no quiero molestar a Oto-san

-Supongo que a Oto-san no le molestara… después de todo…el hacia lo mismo… Verdad Itachi-chan- Hikari lo miro tiernamente a Itachi y este lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y hacerle sacar una sonrisa

-Ha…- esta escena estuvo siendo contemplada por Shisui y saco la conclusión de que:

-_Oka-chan siempre ve con esos ojos a mi Oto-san, y el siempre sonríe… talvez por eso yo nunca logro sacarle una sonrisa…por no tener los ojos de Oka-chan…dakara…- _Shisui se acerco a su mama –la cual se levanto para sentarse en el borde de la cama debido a su estado-

Shisui ya se encontraba en frente de ella y Hikari lo había notado; se sorprendió al ver como Shisui poso su rostro en el vientre de ella y dijo las palabras más dulces que no había pensado escucharlas de el:

-Quiero que me hermanito saque los ojos de mi mami…ya que lo ojos de mi mami… hacen que mi papi sonría

Itachi se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Shisui, sin duda que eso salio por parte de Hikari. Hikari solo pudo acariciar la cabeza de Shisui y dirigió su mirada aperlada a su marido. Este entendió el mensaje.

Se levanto, tomo sus pantalones y se los coloco; continuando para acercarse a su hijo y tomarlo de la cintura para cargarlo y decirle

-Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que te quedes esta noche- el rostro de Shisui se ilumino, era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de esa manera

-HAI!- Shisui se acostó entre sus padres- Oyasumi nasai…oka-chan…oto-chan…-acerco su manita al vientre de su madre- onee-chan

-¿Onee-chan?- se cuestionaron los dos padres, pero Shisui ya se había quedado dormido…

-¿Por qué mujer?

-Supongo que eso es de mi lado

-¿En serio?

-Hai, cuando Oka-chan estaba embarazada de Naru-chan… yo le había acertado que iba a ser niño…

-Fue solo coincidencia

Su mujer no le respondió ya que esta tambien se quedo dormida.

Itachi no lo podía negar. Su vida era más que perfecta. Sin duda volver a Konoha fue la única decisión correcta que había tomado.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La pareja se encontraba abrazada. En esos momentos lo único que podían hacer era abrazarse mutuamente, asi sabían que se apoyaban mutuamente. El silencio es el otro factor que necesitaban.

Después de la gran verdad que Hinata le había dicho- junto con un mar de lágrimas- Naruto lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y consolarla.

-Go…go…gome…gomenasai…- susurro entrecortadamente la Hyuuga

-Ya te dije que tu no tienes la culpa…

-Demo…si…tan…solo… me hu…hubie…hubiera…opues…to…

-Nee…Hinata-chan… recuerdas la promesa que te hice cuando nos hicimos novios…

-…

**Flash Back**

_Una pareja de enamorados se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol frondoso de cerezos. El amor se respiraba en el aire._

_-Me…haces…muy…feliz…_

_-Y tu tambien me haces y me harás muy feliz… Hinata-chan- y la beso tiernamente en los labios_

_-Naruto-kun…_

_-Que sucede? -cuestiono el rubio_

_-Tengo miedo…_

_-De que?_

_-Mi oto-san nunca va a aceptar nuestra relación… tengo miedo de que después de esto nos separe…- en su voz se encontraba pequeños rastros de miedo_

_-Hinata-chan…no te preocupes_

_-EH?_

_-Todo va a estar bien ya lo veras…es una promesa- levantando el dedo meñique para cerrarla_

_Es cierto el es Uzumaki Naruto, el siempre optimista y valiente Uzumaki Naruto. El hombre del cual se había enamorado. Se cerro la promesa._

_-No dejare que el tiempo en el que estuviste enamorada de mi, sean en vano- beso dulcemente su frente_

_-Arigatou, Naru-chan_

**Fin Flash back**

Todo va a estar bien.

Aunque Hinata ya le haya dicho a Naruto sobre su compromiso con el jounin.

Naruto siempre optimista, no lo dejaría tan fácil.

Es verdad todo va a estar bien.

_Aunque no todo sale como uno quiere…_


End file.
